


Sweet Dreams

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has sweet dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sweet Dreams  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean has sweet dreams.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

The biggest, most delicious smelling pie Dean had ever seen was sitting on the table in the middle of the room just waiting for him to grab a fork. 

He quickly looked around the room trying to spot the drawer where the cutlery was stored. There weren’t any. _If he couldn’t find a fork how was he going to eat it?_ Dean whimpered. There was only one thing to do. He leaned closer to the pie.

 

“Dude! What are you doing?” Sam yelled.

Dean opened his eyes and tried to speak but his pillow was caught firmly between his teeth.


End file.
